


Bloody Kiss

by crucialkiller, eroticotaku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, F/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Obsession, Rough Sex, Step Brother, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts, Yandere, Yandere Feitan, insane feitan, possessive romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crucialkiller/pseuds/crucialkiller, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticotaku/pseuds/eroticotaku
Summary: When Charlotte is young her parents bring home a quiet boy named Feitan as her adoptive brother. After getting to know him she automatically pegs him as a strange boy. She keeps it to herself for years but what she doesn't know is that he has become obsessed with her but not as his sister. He thinks of her as his...





	1. A Grave Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> As you may know, this story will be a Modern AU so if this isn't your thing please don't read! In this world, the main character's parents adopt Feitan from an early age and take him in as their adoptive son. So basically my poor main character is stuck with a yandere with mood swings.
> 
> Also since this is Yandere!Feitan we are talking about so this story will be for mature audiences only. There will be the use of foul language, violence, gore, smut scenes, possible rape and much more. So don't say I didn't warn you. 
> 
> Please if you enjoy my story leave comments, it will let me know that you enjoyed it. Also, my love for Feitan is my dedication to this twisted love story.

I remember if there was ever a mistake my family ever did. It was adopting a child. I suppose you're wondering what could possibly go wrong with giving a helpless child without a family a home, well what happens when your adoptive brother living in your home is a psychopath in the making?

The boy named Feitan was a boy who looked innocent upon just looking at him but the minute you looked away he gets that soulless look in his eyes like not a trace of humanity was left in them. When my parents first introduced us the night he was adopted he was quiet and wouldn't ever look me in the eye. He was a boy older than me from what my mother had told me by three years.

I found strange things about him that were little at first, like how he refused to eat any of my mothers cooking or how he would bathe at weird hours or how he hardly would speak to anyone in the household from time to time and the only time he did speak was only if he was asked a question he responds with a simple 'yes' or 'no' or a short explanation. Never once did he instigate a conversation himself and never looked for one.

My father always told me to give him time to warm up to us since supposedly he used to have an abusive parent in his life at one time. He didn't dwell too much on that topic so I didn't know too much about it. Yet I accepted that and one day I spoke to him as a child myself hoping that all that cold air around him he puts out would hopefully warm if he had a friend or sibling he could connect with. I remember the memory vividly to this day when I had gone into his room to see what he was doing.

I had creaked open his bedroom door and asked after peeking in, "Feitan are you awake?" 

His gray orbs were busy trained on the spare laptop my mother gave to him as a gift. All I saw was that he shut the laptop lid quicker than I had ever seen him move before. His laptop's lid smashed shut and he turned and glared at me. I noticed that he was watching some sort of movie...It didn't look like a cartoon nor any child's movie I seen. 

He takes his headphones off and then he says losing that murderous look in his eyes "Charlotte...what is it that you want?"

I reply picking at my dress feeling awkward as it felt like I was an unwanted visitor in his room "Well I wanted to see what you were doing..." 

He raises a thin eyebrow "Why would you be interested in what I'm doing?" 

He twists his body in his chair to face me directly and stares intently at me waiting for my reply. I scrunch up my dress, balling the fabric in my fist. My eyes look around his room that seemed plain other than his sketchbook lying on his desk next to the laptop. I reply to him "Well, I was hoping we could play... What were you watching earlier?"

He brings his hand to his lips and rubs his lower lip in thought before placing his hand on top of the laptop again "Do you promise to never tell your parents if I show you?" 

I nod my head in agreement "I promise and it's our parents remember." 

He then opens up his computers lid and he quickly types in his password before getting out of his chair offering it to me "Then come here..."

I walk to the seat and slip into it and he places the headphones on my head. They were still warm from him wearing them moments ago. He leans over my shoulder and touches the mousepad before hitting the play button again. 

He whispers before the sound starts on the video "Remember secret." 

My eyes focus on the screen and his eyes watch intently almost showing hints of excitement in them for once. Then not seconds after he hit the play button it shows a man with a bag over his head is shown and someone places down a camera. The video jostling only for a split second. I can hear the man crying but its muffled from the bag on his head.

"I don't like this..." I mutter out hearing the mans cries in the headphones, it felt real and was definitely not some movie. 

My nails dig into my thigh and Feitan gets a grin on his face before placing a finger to his lips "Shh. It's not even the good part yet." 

I glance at him seeing he was signaling for me to be quiet and my eyes return to the screen. The man then picks up a pair of pliers and walks to the man with the bag over his head. Shortly after he starts pulling each one of his fingernails out. Slowly and painfully. I can hear the ripping sound with each fingernail he pulled out.

I hear the man cry and plead for his life not knowing what was happening to himself and I stared horrified. I turn my head away from the screen and look to see Feitan reaction to the video. Those horrible noises still played in my ears and it made my head hurt. Then I notice Feitan's reaction and I stare confused. 

Feitan eyes get bigger from looking on the screen and I see a crazed smile appear the more the torture becomes unbearable for the man on the screen. He wasn't aware that I was staring at him. 

He gets a blush to his cheeks and he bites his fingernails "Charlotte isn't it good? Doesn't it excite you?" 

To lost in his own pleasure he drowned me out from his view and continued to bite his fingernails. I was left with the noises and fear pumping through my veins. That's when I realized he was no normal child like myself.

After that, I should have stayed far away from him and told my parents but instead, I kept quiet about his weird likes. Now that I think back on it he made me watch more and more of those videos on the internet and I watched them to make him happy...That and other things such as graphic horror movies or once in a while we did normal things like play video games but those were the days that he was in a rare good mood. It was never ever a normal one either. It had to be horror.

My parents assumed he had finally warmed up to me but really he had become obsessed with me during my childhood. I remember even as children he lye down next to me when I was unaware and stare at my face for hours. He'd even sometimes caress my hair while I slept. My mother thought it was cute when she caught him and told me those things but really I found them more creepy than anything. 

Now that we're teenagers we barely spoke to one another. He was far too busy with teenager things while I was too but not in the same way he was. It was my studies for school that kept me busy while he sought the alternative route. 

By alternative route I mean one day when I came home early from school I caught him with two women in his bedroom doing the deed. That felt awkward as all get out when I heard every little creak and moan from those loud women directly across from my room. That's when our relationship started teetering and when he found out I was home he was awkward about it. He wouldn't look me in the eye for weeks. 

Before that, I even caught him smoking cigarettes or drinking more than once when my parents were at work but that was nothing to bringing whores home. The bottles of vodka and whiskey were always hidden underneath his bed under a floorboard that was always slightly lifted up. That's also where he kept his cigarettes. I believe I also saw a bag of weed and a bong before. I didn't take him as a person to do drugs but what did I expect. He was a teenage boy. 

I couldn't believe him but as my high school life progressed the unexpected happened...Feitan, of course, was the one to deliver me the bad news. I should have known all along but when tragedy strikes it seemed I have forgotten what he really was like. He was not what he pretended to be, he was a devil amongst sheep sporting a warm and fake smile. In the time I needed him most and yearned to rest my head against someone's shoulder it seemed like he was the only one there but that was just me being deceived, wasn't it? 

...

Edited on February 27th, 2019.


	2. The Delivery of Bad News

It was a rainy Thursday night and I stayed in my room studying for an upcoming test for school. I flipped the pages in my biology textbook still writing down notes and I could hear a rumble of thunder in the distance. It seemed like we were about to get the first nasty storm of the new year. I flipped through the pages I haven't read, 50 more pages... I sigh when I hear another rumble of thunder, I hope the power didn't go out I had so much left to read.

Most girls would be scared of being completely alone while it was thundering and raining out but I found it comforting. My best friend was the complete opposite of me. She was scared to be alone in her house and especially scared of storms. I could only imagine how she felt right now but I'm sure she was at another friend's house, at her boyfriend's place, or she was home with her parents.

On the other hand, Feitan was like me. We shared common interests in that aspect and it seemed it was the only interest we shared anymore. I often found him on the porch watching the dark skies light with colors. The only difference I didn't share with him was that he left for walks while it down poured, sometimes with his umbrella and sometimes without. That was something I never did though because I was scared to get hit by lightning though I knew the likelihood I would get hit was small...

I see a flash of blue through my purple curtains draped over my window, the flash temporary lighting my room with a quick strike of yellow and blue. The thunder rumbles more loudly after the lighting cracks down on the ground. It was almost as if the gods were angry as my mother used to say.

After that I hear the downstairs door open and shut with a loud bang, it momentarily shook my bedroom floor. My eyes move off the sentence I was on in my textbook thinking either Mom or Dad must be home or maybe even Feitan was.

He was out all of today and didn't arrive till just moments ago seeing as he was the only one who slammed doors so harshly that it shook the floor. I glance up at the clock seeing it was 9 pm. What on earth was he doing between before 2 pm till just now?

He told me he was going to his friend's house this morning which was none other than that boy from the same orphanage he was from, Phinks. I met him once before along with two others, Shalnark and Chrollo. All of them were orphans and they seemed to stick to each other like glue.

Here I thought he didn't have friends but that had proved me wrong. It wasn't till recently I caught them together and Feitan had no other choice but to explain to me who they were to him as I was curious never seeing him hanging out with other people. Phinks was the bodybuilder type and seemed to come out to be a bit sexist with me which irked me. Shalnark was the social media star and was always playing on his phone snapping photos of everyone and laughing about it.

Shalnark also had a nickname for Feitan which irritated him more than anything and that was 'shrimp.' He wouldn't hurt Shal but he took his frustration out on Phinks half the time leaving Phinks baffled. The one who kept quiet and to himself was Chrollo, too busy examining everything with great detail around him. Chrollo was a complete mystery to me. I don't think I would ever understand him or who he was. All I knew was his name.

I twirl my pencil in between my fingers and I push my chair back thinking. Normally, if mother or father came home from work they call out my name so it must have been Feitan who just came home. No doubt about it, now that silence filled the house once more.

I stand up and I grab my doorknob and tug it a few times before it finally opens, the door itself shakes as my door was always the one to get jammed. I open it fully and it creaks in response. 

"Feitan," I ask holding onto the doorway peeking out into the hallway. I hear his boots against each step on the stairs but he doesn't reply like usual. He never ever gave me a simple reply like 'I'm home' or 'Yes?' It was always silence I was answered with.

He eventually makes it to the top of the stairs and he looks at me, his eyes a little colder than normal. He pauses and stops in his tracks. His lips locked tightly in a neutral expression, hiding his emotions behind a well-kept mask.

He was wearing a simple turtleneck that was soaked from the rain and black slacks with a belt and his boots he always favored shined with rainwater. His medium length hair was wet and stuck to his pale neck along with his wet bangs which stuck to his forehead like a second skin. His gray eyes were narrowed at me but that was his natural look, I felt like he was silently scrutinizing me every time his eyes fell upon me...

He always liked wearing things covering his neck so he could pull it up to cover the lower half of his face. Sometimes he even goes as far to wear a bandana like some sort of bandit, it always reminded me of the westerns our father watched. Water slides down his raven hair and reaches the tip before dripping onto the floor. He stares at me blankly for a few seconds before I speak up.

"Welcome home," I mutter to him softly pushing a strand of blonde hair behind my ear and folding my arms under my chest huddling up in my navy green sweatshirt. I wished he was a girl sometimes so I had someone to talk about boys and other things...

He blinks at me and he points to the shower using his slender pointer finger, totally ignoring my greeting but finally speaking in his usual monotone voice, "I'm going to take a shower..."I then notice a scar on his hand that's always been there since he arrived here. It was now a faint line that ran from his thumb to his wrist. I wonder how and where he got it? That always weighed on my mind.

He turns his back and walks to the closet near the bathroom grabbing a white towel from the shelf, his boots making wet muddy puddles on the hardwood floor and I step out of my room into the hallway. He was always so full of mysteries, I wish he could find someone to talk to about his problems, I just hate how sad and emotionless he constantly looked.

I say out loud stopping him, my voice filled with slight concern and panic, "Wait do you know when mom or dad are coming home? Maybe mom had to clean the shop and dads waiting for her with the car."

He turns a little and I see a colder look in his eyes before they avert to the bathroom door "I don't know... Maybe it's as you said...Probably had messy customers tonight...They will be home soon."

He continues walking to the bathroom but this time he closes the door after taking off his worn boots where one had a sole that was peeling off. After taking them off he just leaves them in the hallway uncaring that a puddle was forming underneath them. He always makes a mess when he comes home after walking in the rain. I sigh, all I was trying to do was have a decent conversation with him; however, he was still the same as always I see. I go back to my room and continue with my studying.

Then after another two hours pass, I glance at the clock. 'Still, aren't home.' I think. I tap my pencil against my textbook and ignore it. Maybe they're caught in traffic...

I frown when I finish my studying for the night and by then an hour and a half has passed. It was past midnight now. I grab my phone from next to me and I dial my mother's phone number. It rings and rings and then I'm met with her voicemail.

I get annoyed and next I call my fathers phone number and I'm met with, 'The number you're calling hasn't set up their voice box yet...' Great there both not answering. After a couple more tries I stand and start to get ready for bed annoyed that they blew off my phone calls. They are probably having fun or something like going out to a bar together. They probably told Feitan but things always go in one ear and out the other with him. I shouldn't be worried it has happened a couple of times in the past...

...

...

I lift my head off the pillow the next morning after I feel the blankets get ripped off my body and I become immediately cold. My eyes look up and I automatically see Feitan standing with his arms crossed by my bedside looking down at me with his lips pursed together in a frown.

"Don't you have school?" He asks seeming to get annoyed with me. I might have still been in high school but Feitan was already graduated seeing as he was three years older than me and it was spring.

He was a senior up till recently and I was at the end of my freshman year. That had reminded me he was upset when my mother suggested colleges out of state for him after he graduated high school. He wasn't happy as he told me he already had a job planned out for himself and wasn't interested in going to college. He said he wanted to stay close and his reasons were his own. I bet he had a girlfriend or a lover and that was his reason for not wanting to take off to a college somewhere cool.

I remember just a week ago he and my mother got into a huge argument about it. He even called her a 'filthy whore' during the heated argument and that's when she struck him across the face. The sound echoed in the house and things got immediately quiet right after.

I still remember that look in his eyes as his orbs fell on her, they were dark and had an endless amount of hatred within them. They appeared inhuman, like the eyes of a demon you see on television. His eyes were nothing but a black pit of emptiness which even scared me, I never wanted him to look at me like he did her.

He definitely hated her within that moment. You could tell he wanted to wrap his scarf around her neck that day and strangle her to death. Then his eyes felt my gaze as I was watching them at the bottom of the stairs. He clicked his tongue and stormed past me up the stairs ending their argument abruptly after he got slapped. I had been there since the very beginning till the very end without his knowledge.

After those events transpired things were awkward between my mother and Feitan. Especially at the dinner table when he pushes his food around his plate while glaring at her. My father never understood but he thought it was part of the teenage rebellion act even though Feitan had long since passed that point in his life. I couldn't recall a time Feitan ever acted like a normal teen, he was always a small adult comprehending things in logical ways more so than any child should be capable of. Then for my father, as I think on it he was quite dense when it came to family issues.

I sit up in my bed rubbing away the eye gunk that built up overnight before muttering, "What time is it? and did mom or dad ever come home?"

He tosses my blankets that I was using in a messy heap on my feet after successfully getting me up. I knew Feitan if I didn't get up he would have grabbed my ankles and dragged me out forcefully, he's done it before and sometimes he even left bruises around my ankles by accident from how tightly he had wrapped his fingers around them. Feitan on certain days was always forced to wake me up if my parents didn't do it which was normal since they slept in while they could before work.

Feitan was also tougher than he had looked. His practically short structure and scrawny underweight form always told others that he was weak and couldn't hold his own. A lot of boys at school made that mistake and would pick on his short height in the school's halls. He would often choose to ignore them at first until it progressively got worse. 

Once it got to his breaking point he would single out the ringleader and he would basically destroy them, pummeling them where they would be hurting for weeks. It showed everyone he wasn't a scrawny weakling as everyone made him out to be. It only happened a couple of time before everyone left him alone like he wanted.

He picks his black smartphone out of his pocket and looks down at it "It's 7:12. I suggest you get ready quickly...and no they never came home last night unless they slept in today...I never check... but you can." I swing my legs off the side of the bed quickly nearly tripping on the blankets he placed on top of my feet after hearing the time.

"What" I hiss and I was about to lose my balance and fall to the floor slipping on the blanket but he catches my shoulders and steadies me.

"Clutz..." he says snottily under his breath and he takes the blanket off my ankle. I feel heat flush to my cheeks feeling him so close. What? Why was my face turning red? I didn't understand and I quickly fix myself. 

He lets go of my shoulder and I stand properly on both feet "Um I'm going to get ready now."

He watches me seeming to not care and he returns to his silent self. I then open up my dresser, it was tall and sturdy, made of oak. It had four drawers, the first having my undergarments, second and third were for my tops and the last drawer having bottoms like skirts or pants. I always messily thrown stuff in there so the drawers ended up not having things where I intended to have them so skirts ended up in the second drawer along with pants and the underwear ended up in the drawer meant for bottoms. I eventually pull out a random pair of panties and a bra, then pick out a white t-shirt and a faded pair of blue jeans.

My room was a little messy and disorganized as I threw things about the room like I did with my dresser. My bedroom's walls annoyed me as it was a pure purple and then the floor of my bedroom had wooden floors that creaked every time you walked across them. Feitan liked the color purple but I didn't. You may wonder why then, why did I have this as my room's color but I used to like that color as a child and wanted my room that specific color. Now I wish I didn't but I was stuck with it for now.

I then take off into the hallway seeing as I didn't have a shower in my room, my parents were rewarded with that special room in the house. I quickly run into the bathroom and toss my clean clothing on the toilet lid that was already shut.

Once closing the bathroom door it clicks and I turn the lock. The bathroom had Feitan's clothing scattered on the bathroom floor. His shirt, his pants, and his black boxers with the skulls on it. Lazy... he never picks his clothing up and instead lets other people do it like my parents. The hamper for dirty laundry was right outside in the hallway he could've just picked them up after his shower and thrown them in.

I then start to peel off my clothing in a hurry letting it join with Feitan's and I grab a white hair tie off the sink and tie my hair up in a bun since I didn't have time to wash my hair. Upon stepping in after getting my clothing off my body I start up the shower. The water pours over my body in a warm stream. I wished I could stay in longer but I had no other choice but to rush. I pick up my pink grapefruit shower gel and rub it on my body.

My body was nothing to rave about, I was petite with average breasts. My butt was small too, I would consider it to be on the flatter side. My height was also towards the smaller side but taller than Feitan by an inch or two I believe. I felt like he was secretly envious of my height since I was still growing and he had stopped growing a long time ago. The water rinses it off almost immediately and after no longer than two minutes I step out on the wet tiled floor. Puddles form at my feet from my wet body.

I curse softly to myself when I notice I didn't grab a towel and I look around for one in the bathroom. My eyes immediately go to Feitan's dirty towel that was used last night hanging up on the towel rack. I make a face before tugging it off the rack and pat myself dry with it. After drying myself I quickly slip on my clothing. I go to reach the doorknob but then I remember my teeth and deodorant. I sigh to myself and take my yellow toothbrush from behind the mirror that was next to Feitan's purple uncapped one.

I uncap mine and squeeze toothpaste onto it and I scrub at my teeth in a rushed manner. After spitting I rinse and place the cap back on. Then I reach up and grab Feitan's old spice deodorant not caring that it for men or his. I rub it underneath my arms before placing it on the white countertop. I open the bathroom door once finishing up with everything and giving myself a once over in the mirror after clearing the fog off the bathroom door's mirror.

I call out while slipping on my moccasins next to my other scattered about shoes, "Ma! I'm ready I'm late for school so can you give me a ride?!" I look at my parent's bedroom door which was shut from where I'm standing. When she doesn't respond I click my tongue in agitation starting to think of the possible scenarios that could be going on. The most likely one was my father brought her out to dinner late last night and got her drunk... That's probably why they were so late getting home yesterday.

I stride towards my parent's door in a huff and I raise my fist up and knock on it. I wait a couple of seconds and nothing... 

I then yell while turning the knob "You guys better not be naked!" Upon opening up the door I see no bodies underneath the white blankets like I had expected but instead I'm met with a neatly made bed. I stared confused at the room around me. Everything was the same, my mother's jewelry hanging up on a hook on her bureau that she would have worn according to the day of the week, her robe also hanging on the bathroom door meaning she wasn't in the shower...

My parent's room was identical to mine except it was neat and had black paint covering the wall. Then when I go to turn I see something glint from out of the corner of my eye. Then I spot a small hoop earring laying on the shiny wooden floor. I stare down at it and walk in and pick it up off the floor. I bring it closer to my face inspecting it. 'Hm, this is Feitan's...he's the only one who wears this in the household. It's not mothers or fathers taste nor mine or I would have known just by looking at it.'

Weird what was it doing in there? He barely went into my parent's room. I think he felt awkward to do it. I shrug it off pocketing the earring before walking out of the empty room back out into the hallway. Downstairs I can faintly hear Feitan's voice speaking with someone. My mind already decides there probably downstairs running late and there either making breakfast or drinking their coffee.

I walk down each step of the stairs quickly seeing as I was already behind. Then when I reach the bottom of the stairs I turn and walk to the kitchen. Then instead of seeing my parents I just see Feitan leaning against the kitchen table that had fresh red roses in a vase placed neatly in the middle. He has the home phone pressed to his ear and his face is monotone listening to every bit of what the person on the other line is saying. He plays with the rose and pulls a pedal off and lets it fall.

The kitchen was neat just like my parent's room other than the plates from last night in the sink. Once Feitan's eyes catch mine he immediately hits the end button and places the phone on the table and walks towards me. Not saying goodbye or anything of the sort to the person he was just moments ago talking to. Which I found to be weird of him.

"Were you talking to mom and dad?" I asked watching him walk towards me. 

He sighs deeply rubbing his temples and stops in front of me "I was talking to the police just now..." His eyes stare down at the floor then back up to me. 

'Police?' I think confused my heart starts racing at the mention not knowing what to suspect. He then continues after a long pause "Your parents got into a car accident...They died on sight last night." My heart nearly stops and from there I don't hear anything around me. My whole world turned black...   
...

Edited on February 27th, 2019


	3. New Attachment

It had been two weeks since I found out about my parents passing. The school had given me a month off from school considering it was the death of my parents. Things weren't easy at all lately. Well, of course, it wasn't. Everything was beginning to become difficult such as eating and showering. There were everyday tasks that I used to do without batting an eyelash….

Now all I did was sit in my room every single day sniveling, not wanting to see anyone at all. I didn't even want to talk to my best friend who had called multiple times from what Feitan had told me. He even brought the home phone to me a couple of times but I denied it pushing the phone away.

I currently sat on my bed watching the news wrapped in my favorite blanket that my father had given me for Christmas one year. That Christmas was a weird one mostly because I got weird gifts from everyone. I got a purple teddy bear from ma which was sitting on my bed with me and from Feitan I got panties and nightwear from a lingerie shop called Bluebella... It annoyed me, all the stuff in the bag barely covered anything on me.

I glance at the bag that was still untouched by my closet door. I would never wear such things. What was he even thinking gifting those to me? Maybe that was all he could find that a girl could possibly like? I would've much rather liked perfume than something I won't ever wear in my lifetime.

I hear footsteps out in the hallway and glare at the door that had my favorite sweatshirt hanging on the back by a hook. My large tv that I was watching was also by the door directly across from my bed. Great, he was coming, wasn't he? I wrap the blanket more tightly around myself and I frown.

Feitan had come in my room every day of the week to check in on me and he would get angry with me when he found out I wasn't eating anything at all calling me an anorexic cunt. Yes, he does have quite the colorful vocabulary. He would also force me to bathe after a couple days passed saying I smelled like a dumping ground for trash. It was strange... I never seen him actually care about my feelings before or my well-being. Maybe he really did have a beating heart even if he did say mean comments every time he made me eat or bathe.

I look at the crumbled up tissue in my hand and I wipe my tears with it before he came in and sees me crying. It was embarrassing for him to see me cry every day. Though probably my puffy eyes would give me away even if I tried covering it up. My door creaks open and I see him. He frowns letting go of the doorknob and walking into my room like it was his, like usual "Your grandmother wants to speak with you. She wants you to call her tonight. I believe she wants custody of you." He stops in his tracks by my dresser which had our family portrait on it. The picture was of Feitan and I with our parents standing behind us. A nice Christmas photo that was, even with the puss on Feitan's face.

He makes a face almost looking disgusted by it before he turns it over but I wasn't really focused on that. I was more focused on what he had said. I glare at him and spat not expecting him to say that "I don't want to live with her! My home is here! I'm not leaving."

His frown deepens and he seemed to be in deep thought before he speaks "You might be able to stay here for now but apparently it's almost guaranteed that she will be your guardian. You're still a minor and can't live..." I cut him off throwing my blanket off myself onto the floor and standing "What about you!? Can't I live with you! Aren't you an adult now! You can manage can't you?" I walk to him and grab the front of his shirt and he stares at me in silence. "Well?" I hiss out tears pouring from my eyes. He resumes being quiet for some time before I feel his arms wrap around me slowly and awkwardly like he never hugged someone before in his life. His body is clearly uncomfortable with being so close to me from the fact that his body was so rigid.

His warmth makes more tears fall from my eyes and I embrace him tightly in return crying into his black tee shirt. "I don't want to leave...I don't want to leave. Please...Feitan do something!" I choke out repeating myself. I want to go back in time when things were normal. When I wasn't constantly crying and Feitan didn't have to be forced to comfort me. The thoughts make me cry out more.

He mutters out and I feel his hand pet my head "I will fix it Charlotte. Don't worry you won't have to leave...I will take care of the bills of the house...and I won't have you leave and go live in that old hag's house. I promise you... " For a moment his voice felt strangely eerie but to wrapped in my own grief I chose to ignore it holding onto him tighter.

"Thank you.." I say after hiccuping and closing my eyes trying to calm myself. It was true I didn't want to leave here. All my childhood memories were in this house. All my parent's belongings were here too. I didn't want to leave them behind and start a new life just like that.

The thought of leaving broke my heart but what was Feitan going to do about it? It made me wonder in thought. Maybe he just said those words to make me feel better but I didn't care. Just hearing the words sparked a tiny sliver of hope in my current dark world. He stays silent and continues to pet my head repeatedly. It was soothing to feel the normally cold Feitan doing something so gently.

I unwind one arm from around his back and I take my sleeve to my sweater and rub my nose with it sniffing. "I know this is an odd request but can you sleep next to me tonight like we used to? I just want to feel someone's warmth next to me. I'm hoping it will make me feel a bit better from all this..."

His hand stops petting my hair abruptly and he mutters quietly "If that's what you want..." I slowly let go of him and I instantly regret it feeling cold air from my air conditioner blow on me. I no longer had the warmth his body provided me in my cold room. He looks at me not knowing what to do and I could tell he felt awkward from the hug earlier seeing as how his body was still tensed while watching me. You could tell he wasn't used to intimate things with others, he never was even with his friends.

I continue patting my eyes dry with my crumpled tissue and I grab the blanket which was wrapped around me before Feitan walked in. I crawl onto my bed dragging my blanket with me and taking a quick glance at Feitan. He still stood in the same spot I had left him in. I was acting like a child waiting for their parent to lie down with them except my parents were dead. I turn my head away slightly embarrassed, Feitan was not exactly the parental figure sometimes he didn't even feel like my brother to me. I face the wall pulling the blanket over myself, cocooning myself in it. I hear the clunk of his boots as he approaches the bed before I feel a weight on the bed from him crawling onto it.

I listen to him yank his boots off, I hear one thump and then another caused from him dropping his boots on the hardwood floor. I feel him lie back, turning on his side or so I think. It was more of an internal feeling than actually feeling it through vibrations. I just knew somehow and I waited for that comforting touch of him getting closer to me.

He hesitantly puts his arm around my waist pushing himself against me and I instantly relax. I haven't felt relaxed at all these past two weeks. It felt good and reassuring to feel his body warmth again, it was a silent reminder I wasn't completely alone just like that hug he gave me earlier.

"Is this what you want?" he asks quietly, my bedroom practically silent besides the host on Dateline speaking about criminals. I nod my head shutting my eyes "Yes. It makes me feel more at home...actually if you don't mind can we do this more often..."

He sighs and I feel his breath pool out on the back of my neck causing shivers to run down my body, hell what was wrong with me he was basically my brother, "Don't act like it's a burden on me. I don't care….."

He pulls me closer to him and I mutter out "I think I will be able to actually sleep tonight...I haven't got any the last two days. Maybe an hour in total..." My words were barely audible let alone understandable as they become slurred and drawn out by the end of my sentence.

Feitan gets quiet again probably hoping I would fall asleep quickly to which I did. My world is consumed by the darkness of my eyelids and comforted by his warmth. I don't think anything could wake me up at this point.

...

…

| Third person Pov|

Serenity was plastered against the girl's face for the first time in weeks. Feitan pushes himself up and brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. He didn't understand how she could have loved her parents so much. To him, they were nothing but a burden keeping him away from her by calling them siblings constantly. It irked him terribly though he kept that to himself up till recently…..

His lips twist into a grin while watching the girl's chest fall up and down, her breathing shallow and her body being lulled into a deep sleep. He finally got rid of them with a simple thing such as messing with the breaks of the car. He had set things up perfectly, it had been months in the planning, now he had his perfect little Charlotte all to himself.

He called his 'father' on the phone while lounging on the couch at the troupe's hangout smoking a cigarette and drinking whiskey well aware 'mother and father' would be driving home from work in the rain. He knew the entire family's schedule to a T and he waited for this precise moment when it was pouring out knowing the roads would be wet and slippery that night. He explained to him in great detail that his wife was cheating on him with nobody but himself, creating the perfect sob story. Well, that wasn't a lie actually….

She had been sleeping with him ever since his sixteenth birthday. Her husband couldn't satisfy her the way he used to so she went to a much younger boy such as himself while she was intoxicated one night. It was a night when Charlotte was in a deep sleep in the living room on the sofa with her father. Curled up into him, with the tv broadcasting old horror movies all night.

They didn't know his birthday as the orphanage never said but Charlotte suggested he was a Scorpio leading for her to pick Halloween for his birth date. She told him she decided he was Scorpio based on his personality and if she went by that he guessed she was somewhat accurate, his personality did match that of a Scorpio. He didn't really enjoy his birthdays but he enjoyed hers much more.

He liked how excited she got, the big smile she wore that day of the year. The only thing he didn't like about it was that he had to share her on that day with her friends, 'mother and father', and that old hag, 'grandmother.' He enjoyed picking out lingerie for her, always imagining what she would look like in them. He tried catching her wearing them by whipping her bedroom door open at weird times but he always lucked out. He never caught her half dressed or in them at night like he had expected her to be.

The next best thing about her birthday was watching her blow out the candles on her cake and no matter how hard she tried she always failed to blow out all the candles on her cake with one attempt. He considered it cute, the word foreign to him but it suited her so well. Then when she ate her cake, she ate it so sensual and sexually or that's how he saw it...

His birthday was pretty shitty, especially on his 16th birthday. He didn't know if he was sixteen like the age Charlotte was now but he just went along with it because it made Charlotte happy and he enjoyed her being happy. On that birthday 'mother' visited him intoxicated and slept with him calling him a young man feeling it was her duty to introduce him to the adult world. Little did the mother know he been sleeping around long before she came to him. He rather wished it was Charlotte who came to him even if she was young at the time on his birthday instead of the person he was forced to call 'mother'. Mothers don't sleep with their sons, not like he ever considered her as his mother anyway. He knew the faces of his true parents. It was something he could never forget till this day. Deep down inside he wished he could forget them...

He simply let what the mother did to him happen, she wasn't the worst fuck after all and he could use this in the future either as blackmail or something else and he sat on this juicy tidbit for awhile until two weeks ago when he told the father on the phone about 'mother' sexually abusing him. He wanted to laugh at the term but he had to stay in character while talking to the father.

Charlotte's father did exactly what he planned, he confronted his wife about it and they, of course, got into a fight all while driving home that dark rainy night. Then when they tried stopping the breaks which he tampered with when an oncoming car came into view, they couldn't stop. In order to avoid an accident with the other car, they turned their car swiftly around hitting the guardrails at a fast speed. They crashed through it going off a steep cliff and dying by 'accident' how the police and newspaper termed it.

Feitan wasn't there to see it but that's what the police officers explained to him what occurred that night. He wanted to see it wishing he had. He always got off on other people's miseries. He pouted slightly, they should have had a dash camera so he could have watched it. He always enjoyed watching the deep web videos of people being actually killed and tortured, he especially loved watching those videos with Charlotte.

He wanted to smirk when the officer was talking but that would be too suspicious of him so he waited till he was alone to giggle to himself envisioning their death he had planned out. Feitan now could still feel the grin as he caressed her hair. Now, look at her. She was all his. All his... Though he had two people he had to get rid of next possibly. Her friend was starting to get annoying the one whose name was Susan. Constantly calling and stopping by while his Charlotte wanted nothing to do with her. Then her grandmother who wanted custody over her.

They should either leave her alone or they will simply die by his hands. All she needed was him and that's all she would ever need. He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly and he could feel the heat flush his face. He didn't understand why he had attached himself to her or why his heartbeat was so fast around her. There was just something about her that he couldn't explain to anyone... He felt the need to touch her but she could wake if he did.

His gray orbs slipped down to her and pushed up her sweater exposing just the littlest bit of white skin on her side. His finger lightly touched her skin that was exposed to him and he continued to push her sweater up more letting his hand ghost over her soft skin. He liked her warmth it was comforting maybe his warmth was like that to her he pondered the question in his mind. His fingers journey along her skin, his hands slid from her side over her abdomen and run further up towards her chest.

Her lips parted in her sleep and goosebumps arose where he touched. He watched her facial expressions carefully as his hand slipped up more feeling the edge of her wired bra. If she showed any hint of waking he would have to remove his hand immediately. He hated how when she became a teenager, she avoided him actually moving away from his touches. It was her damn father's fault filling her head with rubbish. He would have to work hundred times harder to break this fake siblingly bond though she was in the depths of despair so it wouldn't be too hard perhaps the influence of alcohol or drugs would help.

He then dipped his hand in the cup on her bra and felt her bare breast in his hand. It was much softer compared to the rest of her body. He rubbed her nipple with his pointer finger and the bud instantly hardened under his fingertip. He wanted to smirk but he was curious as to how it looked like. Curiosity always got the cat killed but cats have nine lives or so they say...

'Was it pink? was it red?' such thoughts bombarding his mind. Her eyebrows furrow in her sleep and she lets out a soft groan. 'I wonder how long this could go on for without her waking? She always was a deep sleeper.' he thinks to himself feeling even his own body grow warm. It had felt like lightning struck inside of him the more he touched her in her slumber.

He then pushes up her shirt more taking his hand out from under her bra. His hand then goes to push up her bra next so he could see her upper half and place his mouth on her bud but then her phone starts buzzing and ringing on her desk. Feitan quickly pulls her shirt down and he lies down on the bed acting like he been sleeping the entire time.

He wanted nothing better than to kill that stupid friend of hers he thinks darkly looking at the name that popped up from her vibrating phone, with one eye open with the other closed. She was really starting to irritate him but now she was starting to interfere with what he was doing. Just look at the last people who interfered. They were no longer…

He feels her shift next to him and she rolls over ignoring it before pushing her head in his chest. His tensed body relaxes. This was definitely something he was going to keep all to himself...He would never let anyone else have this privilege of lying next to her.


	4. Darkening

After washing myself properly I sit downstairs at the kitchen table. It has now been another week since their passing. Another antagonizing week without them. I felt awkward sitting down at the dinner table without mom or dad around. By now they would be coming home asking me questions about how my day went and if I got my homework done…..

I stare at the wilting flowers in the vase which were centered in the middle of the table. Even as I stare at the flowers, a rose loses its petal and falls on the lacey white tablecloth below. Mother always replaced them every week from the local flower shop nearby, seems Feitan wasn't replacing them like she always did. Well, he is a man but that didn't really mean anything.

I hear Feitan in the kitchen using the cutting board, 'chop, chop, chop'. I glance over at him, he was slicing the meat off the chicken and placing it in the bowl with the shake N bake. He rolls the slices of chicken in the seasoning coating both sides thoroughly before he places it on a pan. The oven wasn't ready yet but I would have stuffed the chicken in already but Feitan said it has to be a 'certain temperature...'

Feitan was always a good cook along with Mom. He cooked with her for Thanksgiving when she forced each one of us to help out with cooking. When Dad or I cooked our food always came out burnt or something wrong with it while Feitan and mothers came out perfect like you see on television. Feitan tried showing me how to cook one year but I wasn't able to focus when he kept leaning on to me trying to show me from behind. It was a little weird and I didn't process anything he told me in that timespan.

I can't believe he was forcing me to eat again. I could barely keep down my bagel from this morning he had brought up to me while I was in bed for breakfast. It was just a simple bagel he had prepared with cream cheese with a glass of orange juice. I was starting to get annoyed. What did he not understand about me having trouble eating?

He bitches at me playing with the large knife in his hand from the counter "You're getting too thin. How long do you plan on starving yourself? It's annoying. You are ten pounds underweight from what I read on the scale this morning." I checked for my own knowledge how much I weighed because my pants were looser on me and he just happened to come up behind me seeing my weight. He was acting like he weighed me which was annoying. We got in a whole argument this morning about my weight loss and it ended with him pushing me out of the bathroom telling me to stuff my face with '10 pounds of junk' before slamming the bathroom door in my face.

I glance at him and I see the silver shine on the knife as he is staring directly at me. I didn't understand how he could keep everything in and seem cool about this... I haven't seen him shed a single tear not even at their funeral. They might not have been his true parents but they were still his parents in a sense. "I'm telling you it's honestly hard to keep anything down.." I replied staring at the vase again rather than him. He clicks his tongue placing the knife down on the cutting board.

He glances at the temperature before he bitches again about my weight, "You can't keep doing this. You're going to get sick. All you have been eating is nothing but scraps in the morning and that's it." I roll my eyes, what has he become my new mother? He glares at me catching the eye roll but luckily he ignores it, going back to preparing the chicken.

My stomach growls and I glance down at it. Stupid stomach. I might feel hungry but the minute I put food into it I felt like I was going to vomit or get sick. I don't know what it was about but it's been happening since my parents passing. Maybe it was the stress of it all. So recently I come to despise eating. My phone vibrates on the kitchen table and my eyes drift to it. My eyebrows raise and I notice multiple messages from Susan and that boy who goes to my school by the name of, Colton. I knew Susan was texting me...but really Colton?

Colton and I were childhood friends since elementary school and even a little into middle school before we drifted apart because of Feitan. Colton was a dark haired boy with round blue eyes and beige skin, he was the same age I was now only a few months younger than me. You might think what did Feitan do but I'm going to tell you what he did.

Feitan never liked him from the start and would often pick on him or they get into pretty bad fights as children. When they fought Feitan would always bloody Colton but Feitan would always walk away without a single scratch. The only telltale sign he was ever in a fight with anyone was his hair being more messy than usual.

I had thought it was nothing but rivalry as children but once they got to preteens I knew it was much more than that. Feitan's hatred for him grew worse once getting into middle school. Supposedly the story went like this from what Colton's friend Brian told me from what Colton had told him. So I never heard it directly from him just his friend Brian.

When Colton was walking home from school he had noticed Feitan stalking him from the distance carrying a baseball bat. He automatically thought he was just coming home from baseball practice until he started to cross the road to which Colton was walking on resulting in him stalking closer behind. Immediately he knew something was wrong and started walking quicker.

He then heard the older male 'tsk' and speed up as well but much faster than Colton's speed walk. Then before he knew it he was struck by the wooden bat upside the head and fell to the ground before he could run from him.

He was in and out of consciousness next but he could feel himself getting dragged by his ankles and that's when Colton had freaked and the raven-haired man not expecting him to wake so soon was about to take out a pocket knife but Colton luckily kicked it out of his hands and making him stumble back into a pond. Then he ran as fast as he could away from the supposedly psychotic man and ended up getting away.

I couldn't find myself to believe that because when Feitan came home he was hurt far worse than him. He had a broken arm, a black eye, and a fractured rib. He told a completely different story saying Colton's himself and his older brothers attacked him. He said he was the one who started rumors about Colton getting crabs and they were angry so he got his brothers to beat him. He told my parents while even crying that day for once in his life, that he said he tried getting away but Colton held him down so he panicked and hit him over the head with a rock.

It was believable because once before Colton and his brothers did attack another boy for something different. So everyone had believed Feitan over Colton even myself so when Colton found out he was furious and we drifted apart. Until now...

I look at my cell phone and I see the simple text from him. 'It's Colton...Are you alright? Susan gave me your number so I could message you. I heard of your parents passing in the newspaper today. I know we haven't spoken in years but text me. Ok?'

I feel that strange feeling in my chest that I haven't felt in years. I always had a secret admiration for him even if he had hurt Feitan. Well, technically it was his brothers who did it. He was a stupid boy then and made a dumb decision but maybe he had changed and matured… My hands tremble and my heart pounds as I click his message and tap the reply box.

I go to reply and began typing out my message 'I'm ok thank you for your concern. ' Just when I hit send I feel a hand placed roughly on my shoulder and I see the glint of the knife from the corner of my eye. I jump and I turn and see Feitan narrowing his eyes at me gripping the knife tightly in his other hand.

'Why has he gripped it so tightly?' I think to myself momentarily before it fades and I look at his face again. He's frowning more deeply than ever before. His face is almost warped in momentary disgust like he smelt something bad like garbage. Jeez, I didn't do anything...and I took a shower he better not complain that I smell as I felt like that's where this is leading to.

"What are you doing?" He asks his voice softer than normal. I sigh glaring at him and relaxing. "Jesus Feitan. Put the knife down before you get behind someone and stop spying on me." He seems to listen to me placing the knife down on the table that was basically the size of half my arm. I might have been imagining it but his hand hesitantly and slowly left the handle. What was he thinking holding that so close to my back? "Sorry I forgot I was holding it, I just wanted to see what you were doing," he says to me in reply his eyes narrowing more.

I remove his hand off my shoulders and I reply "I'm not really doing anything of your concern and even if I was doing something what does it matter to you?" I let go of his hand and for a moment I saw his eyes turn dark again. He doesn't say anything and I feel my phone vibrate in my hand and another text pops up, 'I'm glad your alright Charlotte. Stop by my mother's flower shop sometime. She wants to give you her condolences as I do but only when you feel good enough to do so.'

I feel a smile on my face but I also feel Feitan looming behind me. Then I see his hand reach for the knife on the table and he picks it up making a metallic ringing noise. I stop what I'm doing when he has that large knife around me. There could always be an accident with a thing like that near someone. Just a simple trip and that could go through me like butter.

I watch Feitan carefully and he stomps off his footing more heavy than normal and walks back to the kitchen holding the knife in his hand again. Maybe he was pissed about how I was talking with Colton. Well, he shouldn't be reading my messages behind my shoulder. That's what he gets if he wants to be nosy. I then hear him toss the knife in the sink and turning the knob making the facet pour water onto it.

"Why are you speaking to that boy?" he asks with his back turned to me rinsing the knife off. I look up from my phone clicking it off, "Well he texted me and is concerned..." Feitan then turns the knob and the water stops and he looks out the window above the sink holding onto the counter his fingers curling underneath the ledge "So is your friend and your grandmother...yet you didn't text either one of them nor call."

I then get silent not knowing how to reply when I think of it. "Well, I'm going to do that now. I just picked up the courage to. I'm starting to feel a little better so I started with Colton." He lets go of the ledge of the sink and he turns this time to face me "I see. Well, I assume you're going to be calling your grandmother now and explain why you been neglecting to call. Aren't you Charlotte?" I smile sheepishly at him and force out fake laughter with a reply, "Well I will do that after I eat. First, I'm going to text Susan."

I click on my phone again and I still felt Feitan's hateful gaze from across the room. I start typing to her when I hear him open the oven door placing the pan in and slamming it shut. He doesn't say anything more and he walks away going to the basement door by the stairs in the hallway outside the kitchen for what I don't know "Tell me when they're done if I'm not up by then..."

Then that's when he goes down the stairs shutting the door and I stare gripping my phone in my hand. He couldn't be too mad about this, could he? I mean what happened between them was a long time ago and Feitan was now an official adult. He needed to get over it if so...

...

…

| Feitan Pov|

I grit my teeth once I reach the bottom of the steps. I grab my head and I pull my hair. "Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid" I mutter out ripping a tuff of my own hair out, the pieces scattering to the floor. I start grinding down on my teeth worse. "I should have killed the stupid bastard when I had the chance," I say louder and kicking over a box filled with Christmas decorations. They all spill out on the cement floor some of the contents break and shatter against the floor but I remain uncaring.

Hopefully, Charlotte didn't hear that just now. I was being loud. My eyes see a shattered glass ball for the tree that was Charlotte's favorite. It had an angel inside of it with feathers and I sneer at it disgusted. Why did people always have a fascination with the afterlife? I didn't understand one bit. Angels or god never helped the people that begged for them for help while I held them in my grasp.

I step over the mess on the floor and storm off to the nearly empty room in the back of the basement. Charlotte never came down in the basement because of her deathly fear of spiders and mice and this was a room surrounded by pure concrete so that room would be perfect to use for special occasions…

I open up the door and all I see is a few boxes filled with worthless junk at the workbench charlotte's father used to use when he had time. He liked building things and working on electronics down here. He used to try and bond with me bringing me down to this crappy musty basement and showing me his work that was nothing to rave about. My eyes glance over at all the items and I can feel a smirk creep up on my face.

"Perfect," I mutter out letting my eyes fall on the contents scattered across on the wall. Saws, Screwdrivers, drills, rope, pliers, hammers, wrenches, bolt cutters, my cheeks heat in excitement. Everything was here that I needed. I just needed to make it to my liking. It was cluttered together and dusty. Meaning I would have to clean the tools of rust and dust back to where they shined like new. "Maybe chains and more accessories would be nice..," I giggle out letting my fingernails dig into my forearms harshly leaving deep moon prints.

I lean my back against the wall and slide down it, getting dust and cobwebs on my black leather jacket. I can already picture torturing him in every way possible down here. Colton that boy, I never liked him after seeing him with Charlotte. He was different than me in countless ways. He had large wide eyes and smiled to her without a care in the world. Something I could never do. It was hard to even put on a fake smile on when you feel nothing inside. Charlotte's eyes shined as well when she spoke to him. A familiar shine when she looked at something she liked… That boy without a doubt was a huge burden.

Whatever...All I have to do is come out with an elaborate plan. I already have one for Charlotte's grandmother after doing some research. She interfered for too long already. Now this would be her friend's fate as well if she kept interfering with things but Colton was my main goal. I needed to find out his weakness….

I feel my body heat and my grin grows wider. I could do what I wanted to him without her parents bothering me. The question was how would I get money to pay the bills? Well, I could simply do a few jobs for Chrollo and he would give me the money. Thievery and torturing are my specialties and Chrollo has such a long list of things he wants to be done in this town.

Even if Charlotte misbehaves with other boys or doesn't follow my rules I could toss her in this room and lock her up doing whatever I like to her... I feel my sex harden at the thought of such things and my pants feel tight. God damn did it hurt. I wanted to pull down my pants to relieve that pain. Just even speaking her name drives me insane or simply thinking about it. I couldn't imagine even doing it. What would it be like when I finally did?

I quickly undo my belt and pull down my pants and boxers along with it just above my knees. I grab ahold of my own length and I close my eyes wishing it was her small hands instead that was pleasuring me. I start pumping up and down and I put my head against the wall letting my fantasy play so wildly. Tieing her and doing lewd things with her... I let out a soft grunt and continue pumping up and down and my hand catches with my multiple piercings. I groan more loudly and I picture her squirming underneath me gagging on the tie in her mouth.

My back arches slightly off the wall and the butterflies flurry in my stomach. I start panting coming close and I quicken my pace with my hands going more quickly. The heat flashed through my body in a rush and just then I hear the basement door open and I hear my name being called "Feitan!"

It was Charlotte's voice and I grind my teeth my fantasy becoming more vivid hearing her call my name in reality. She calls my name again in that silky voice of hers and I moan loudly and I cum. The thick and sticky liquid gets on the wall and some on my own jacket. It drips down the sleeve of my jacket but I don't care. I pant and I quickly pull my pants up and fix my belt. I hear her call again but louder "Feitan! The foods ready!" I clear my throat before replying to her growling out loudly "I'm coming! Hold on!" She huffs before shutting the basement door.

I stand up panting and regaining my breath. I take my hand and try and get the cum off my jacket. It gets on my hand and I shake it off onto the ground. It spats and makes a disgusting sound. I do admit my aims horrible but not much longer I won't have to masturbate to her, I will get what I want... and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm Feitan being weird at the end of a chapter again. Well, now Feitan has his eyes set on three people. This should all play out interesting for everyone in the end.


	5. Mistakes

I sat on Feitan's bed now and it seemed that I had gotten over the hard part of losing them. I finally came to terms no matter how hard I cried it wasn't bringing them back. The tears were finally happening less often and I was starting to be able to eat more off my plate. I wasn't forcing myself to eat anymore and actually was beginning to enjoy Feitan's cooking again like I used to. The only thing I got irritated about is him forcing me to stay at the table and making me eat a majority of my food and also a few bites of any desserts he made.

I run my hands over the soft black blanket on his bed and I look up at him. He was staring down at his book tapping his finger on the binding processing what I had told him. His gray eyes lift off the book he was reading, 'Trevor Brown, Medical Fun' I noted dully in my head while looking at the red cross on the back. He had a huge collection of books from the same author but that was one of his favorites. He also had comic books of horror and other things he kept on his bookshelf.

I also noticed his porn magazines were kept hidden under his throw rug by his dresser. I found that out a while ago and my only thought was they were poorly hidden. I had no idea where he kept his DVD collection but sometimes I saw a peak when he left them lying on his desk. Maybe he borrowed them from someone or he threw them out after he was done? I won't ever know but there was were his porn magazines which made me want to giggle. He had a huge mess of BDSM magazines which were endless. There were bondage and Japanese shibari magazines. Then even spanking magazines and some others which were really weird, ones where the person was covered in rubber?

I just sat there one day flipping through all of his dirty magazines curious and almost burst out in laughter from all his fetishes he had but when I heard the click of Feitan's boots coming up the stairs I had to pretend I wasn't going through his stuff that day and quickly threw the magazines back under the rug and acted like I was cleaning his room. I never touched the regular porn ones he kept or the ones that looked like he had spilled something on. I just knew it wasn't a drink he spilled on it but rather something else.

He then opens his mouth to speak "So you're saying you wish to try it." My eyes glance down at his messy floor with his stuff scattered about "Yeah...you told me before... when I asked you why you do it and you responded with it makes you feel good. So I was hoping it would do the same for me." My eyes glance back at him and he snaps his book close, sliding it on his desk sighing to himself.

He gets up from his chair and walks towards me on the bed "Only once...Understood? and I'm doing it with you..." His chair was a leather rolly chair that was once in good condition. No one would believe me if I said it was bought less than 6 months ago. There were deep gouges and tears on it with the yellow stuff falling out and I always wondered how they got there. He did like playing with knives so maybe he got bored and sliced at it.

He loses that serious look in his eyes and he smirks at me "You're lucky..." He pauses getting down on his knees and I watch him. He continues after a momentary pause, reaching under his bed and lifting the floorboard "I don't share normally. Only with Phinks... and I never let him touch my things. I use his..." He takes out the bong he kept hidden under it and a bag of weed. Then he drags it out. I stare at it picking my fingers. I couldn't believe I am doing this with him. Just a month ago I wouldn't think twice about doing drugs but the stress of thinking about going back to school soon made me nervous.

My month was up but the school did offer me to take the rest of the year off as it practically would be pointless going back for the last month of June. I did want to see Susan now and I felt bad about blowing her off all those times. Ignoring her totally this last month... So maybe going back the last month before summer break would be good for me. I needed to see people rather than just Feitan who has done more than enough for me this last month. The only thing he didn't do was clean around the house. Well, he did take out the trash when it was trash day or did my laundry for me which wasn't much work.

He was odd about my laundry always so good about it. Just a little bit of laundry in the hamper and he would do it and I felt a little odd now having him doing my underwear. Ma always did the laundry before but now Feitan was doing it in her place. I had forgotten she was gone and threw my bloodstain underwear in the wash only to remember Feitan did the laundry after the fact. He made a comment the day after which didn't bother me at the time due to my depression but now it did. I can recall his exact words, 'Charlotte, you monthly bleeding was bad but don't worry I'm good at getting blood stains out. They look perfectly new.' Then the worst part is that he patted the underwear on top of the neatly folded laundry before placing them in my drawer smirking to himself. God, it was so embarrassing now.

I would either have to do my own laundry or throw my underwear out that had blood stains from now. I would have to wrap them up like they were Kotex before tossing them in the trash. That was another thing he was on top of which was the trash. He always made sure the trash was never overflowing and he also recycled, unlike Ma and dad. He was so meticulously sorting the trash bitching at me everytime he found a 6 pack ring in the trash saying a turtle might eat it or get strangled by it. Honestly, he was so strange.

He didn't care for my mother's garden nor did he clean the countertops or wash the bedding weekly. He did do the dishes but he forced me to help him saying I was half the cause that they have stacked up so high. What a good brother he was... Well, I should help around a bit seeing as all I have been doing was stay in bed all day. He was beginning to disrupt that too, yanking me out of bed and ordering me to shower early in the morning. I started listening to him when he tried to peel my clothes off one day because I knew he was serious at that point.

Grandmother was another person I needed to talk to. I only see her once at the funeral and she had hugged me along with my other family members who told me if I ever need anything they were always there for me. Susan was there too but I even rudely blew her off then saying I didn't want any company right now.

Feitan gets up and walks out into the hallway with the glass bong, throwing the bag of weed on his nightstand by his bed. Who knows what he was doing. I didn't know the first thing about smoking weed so I assumed he was preparing it. I wait for him still on his bed. I take a good look around his room. His walls were white but not pure white. He often drew on his walls with a sharpie, not many would call it doodling but more artistic. Though mother yelled at him for it when she was alive.

Realistic doodles of hearts with vines wrapped around it were by his desk along with mini cartoon skulls and some realistic ones. Then there were the creepy heating grates in his room only. It must have been a remodeling mistake and they forgot the room that was now Feitan's. He had splattered red paint above it saying it gave off a more ominous feeling when he was a child. Father tried painting over it and he through a miniature hissy fit saying he wanted it. It was the only hissy fit that Feitan threw when he was a kid that I saw.

I lay down on his bed and look at the ceiling. Above his bed was a painting from Trevor Brown he had and he decided on putting it there for some reason. Maybe I knew the reasons for it being on the ceiling but I didn't want to think about it...It was of two girls kissing only in their undergarments. One wearing pink underwear while the other black. There was blood on their mouths and the one with her hair up in a ponytail had blood on her getting it on the other woman.

Jeez, now I didn't want to lie down getting a picture of Feitan lying down where I was currently lying and doing things to himself... There were also all the times I heard him with women in here. The bed creaking so violently I heard it from my bedroom with the music on. I never came out of my room those days not wanting to run into one of his many women but it was always a different woman each time because I seen them leaving from my bedroom window. They were always staggering or limping a bit walking to their cars. Was he really that rough?...

I sit back up and he walks into the room seconds later. The bong filled with a little amount of water and he places it on his nightstand where he threw the bag of weed earlier. He opens the plastic ziplock bag filled with weed and takes a little bit of it and he rubs it between his fingers breaking it up packing it into the bong piece on the side. I have no idea what it is called.

I watch him the entire time before he motions me with his hand his tired eyes glancing to me "Move over." I slide over on his bed and he sits down where I was sitting moments ago. His bed creaks when he fully sits down. Gosh did I hate his bed... His bed was really creaky every time you move on it creaks in response. Though I did admit it was comfortable even if it was a springy mattress. I blush thinking about him doing that with the women.

He opens up a drawer on his nightstand taking out a lighter with a naked blonde woman on it. I want to huff after seeing it. He really was a pervert now that I think about it. He was a pervert with horror and sex in general. I'm glad I was his sister because he seemed to like blonde women and he always hounded them from what I heard about in school until they gave in to him. Once he slept with them he would lose interest immediately and find a new target shortly after.

He holds the bong with his right hand, his nondominant hand and he flicks the lighter with his left hand. It lights and a yellow and orange flame appear before he tilts it on its side and brings it to the piece packed with weed and burns the edges of it. He holds the lighter there before he places his mouth on its mouthpiece. He inhales his chest expanding while doing so and the chamber fills with smoke.

It takes him a minute before he stops the lighter and places it down on the bed and he takes his mouth off the mouthpiece covering the end of it with his palm and holding it by the end lowering it on his lap before he grabs my face with his other hand inching closer to my lips. I feel a tinge of embarrassment not knowing what he was up to before he exhales the smoke escaping his lips before he blows most of it in my face.

He exhales slowly the smoke wrapping around me. The smell burns my eyes and nose and in my view, it stunk horribly. I cough wanting to pull away but he holds me in place, his grip tightening the more I struggle to pull back. I feel my eyes start to water and he smirks at me once he finishes exhaling giggling softly "Whats the matter? Can't handle pot smoke?" He lets go of my cheeks his long fingernails scratching against my cheek since he rushed taking his hand back to himself. I could feel a slight burn from it and it reminded me of a cat scratch.

"What was the purpose of blowing it in my face then?" I ask him wiping away the tears in the corner of my eyes that formed continuing to cough. "What you don't know that gets you high as well. Do you think I would let you touch my things Charlotte? That's the closest you're going to get to smoking is through me." he responds smirking at me. I frown and look down at the bong on his lap "What you aren't going to let me smoke from it but instead you're just going to blow it at me?"

"Of course," he says still grinning at me, more playful than normal for Feitan. Probably because I was joining in on one of the activities he likes doing and that was drugs. The other time he got this playful was watching actual people dying on the computer though I stopped doing that with him a long time ago. It wasn't the fact that the noises or gore bothered me, I just imagined myself in their place and having all those awful things done to me.

He picks up the bong again and lifts his palm off the end of it "But if you insist on doing it just inhale the rest of the smoke for now.." I pout and he brings it up to my lips and I place my mouth on the end where he had his and I inhale the smoke as he told me to do. It instantly fills my lungs and I pull away not being able to hold it in like Feitan did. I start coughing more than I did before nearly hacking up a lung.

He giggles at me pulling it away and placing it on the nightstand before standing "I'm assuming this is your first time smoking. Seeing as you were such a good girl at home and school...never once would you think about doing this with me when mother and father were alive.." He walks to his desk and next to it laid a large stereo. He turns it on before turning the knob flipping through stations on the radio until he chooses one playing commercials for the time being. He walks back to the bed and I stop my coughing fit. Even that little amount of smoke was bothering my lungs.

My watering eyes glance up at him "Can we please not talk about mom or dad right now?" He ignores me at first and sits back down silently before grabbing the bong again. "Whatever pleases you." He says after awhile striking the lighter again. "Now the whole purpose was to get you high. You're going to need a lot more smoke to do that." He looks at me returning that grin but more mischievous "Don't regret this Charlotte..." I respond back as he lights up the bong again "I won't."

...

...

We sat in the room now filled with pot smoke and I giggle at him for no clear reason and Feitan frowns at me. He then glares the whites of his eyes sorta red as he stares at me exhaling the smoke and directing it towards me again "What are you laughing at?" I breathe in the smoke again and I snort this time, "I'm laughing at you who else? You have such a serious face even when you're high."

He clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes "Whatever..." he tosses the lighter on the nightstand as well as placing the bong down and lays back in his bed. His eyes focus on that perverted painting he had above his bed and I smirk at him. It sorta felt like my head was foggy much like the smoke in the room but in a good way. It made me feel like I was really happy about something even though there was nothing. I wasn't coughing nearly as violent either which made things better.

In the background, I hear the stereo playing rock seeing as that's what he prefers in music. That and the heavy metal stuff which I didn't like myself but thankfully that wasn't what was on. "Are you having perverted thoughts?" I ask him not being in the right state of mind and curious as to what was always going through that head of his. His eyes flick to me almost immediately "What are you talking about?" I giggle and point to the ceiling "That. You do have perverted thoughts about that painting do you not? Seeing as it's above your bed."

He frowns as he turns his gaze back to the painting muttering under his breath "Why would I tell you that..." I crawl to him on the bed and I poke his cheek and his glare hardens towards me once more. "Do you remember when we were kids and you played seven minutes in heaven with my friend Rosey?" I ask laughing to myself at the memory before continuing drawing my hand back "and then she came out crying with a bleeding lip saying you bit her. You were what like twelve? Why did you bite her?" I don't know why I was laughing at the memory or brought it but then again I was high. I wasn't thinking in my right state of mind.

Feitan's eyes look into my own for a while in silence before they slip down to my lips before at my breasts. His eyes focusing on the dip in my shirt getting a good view of my cleavage and lacy purple and white bra. I lean my neck back a bit puffing my chest out slightly liking his attention on me noticing his gaze on my chest. This was one of the bras he bought me as a present and I had to admit it fit me perfectly. It was one of the most conservative bras he bought.

"I do remember..." he responds finally and I giggle more laying down next to him "You're really weird you know that. I can never figure you out ever since we were children..." He sits up as I soon as I lay down but then the unexpected happens.

He moves on top of me so he hovers over me and he grabs my cheeks with one hand and he leans down slowly his voice below a whisper "I should be a mystery to you... I don't want you to know the real me..." I watch him my mind being slow and taking a minute to process what was happening. He then leans down fully and presses his lips to mine. His lips were cool despite my thinking they were to be warm. He starts to move his lips against mine and I respond back trying to copy what he was doing. I push my lips against his and his hand holding my cheeks start to tighten his nails digging into me.

My eyes start to widen slowly snapping out of my haze as I feel his hand slip under my shirt and his nails run up my abdomen. I pull away from his kiss instantly turning my head to the side our lips making one last 'smack' sound. "Feitan stop," I say my eyes averting to somewhere else in the room and my voice is loud enough to be heard over the music. I put my hands on his chest and I feel my cheeks burning with heat from what just happened. I just had my first kiss with him... my brother. Maybe he was unaware he was kissing me his 'sister' because of the pot.

I feel him shift and he ignores me totally but this time he lowers himself further and kisses my neck. The kisses were gentle and soft, featherlight almost. He starts running his lips along my neck covering more skin with these tender kisses of his. Then the kisses he was littering my neck with became quicker, rougher and borderline painful. I make a face and mutter out gripping his black shirt tightly, scutching my face in distaste but at the same time enjoying it deep down inside, "I said stop..."

He bites down immediately on my neck where he was just kissing giving me no warning at all. A small pitiful squeak erupts from my mouth as he holds on the piece of skin between his teeth tugging at it violently before letting go after I make more pitiful whimpers and squeaks. Once he lets go he places a single soft kiss over the throbbing flesh he tortured with his teeth and begins to suck on the abused flesh. Little sparks of pain jolt through me with each suckle causing a low whine to come from the back of my throat, the pain meshing with pleasure.

He slides his knee in between my legs spreading them just a bit and my heart begins to pound. My whole face turns red including my ears and even my body begins to tingle in certain places. He pulls his face away from my neck to look at me with eyes narrowed in lust and I feel his hands journey up my shirt before his hand gropes my breast roughly. I whimper softly and then fear starts to pull at my heart. I then yell starting to panic my soft voice from earlier not being heard by him "I said stop!" I raise my hand off his shirt and I strike him with much anger and fright behind it.

His face turns to the right from the impact of the slap and the room fills with silence between us besides the radio playing some new single by a popular artist I couldn't remember the name of now. The tune dies down to a soft note going to a commercial break and a man starts spouting about using condoms during sex comes on.

His dark hair falls into his face and I start breathing rapidly drawing my hand back to my chest, "I'm sorry...I didn't..." His hand reaches up to the now reddened handprinted cheek I slapped. He slowly turns his head towards me and when I look into his eyes they were darker than spades. In my head, I think of a familiar scene. It was when mother slapped him before her accident. He was now looking at me with those eyes in silence.

I push his hand out my shirt and I push myself up on the bed trying to get out from under him. The bed creaks as normal and I say in a rush before he got really mad at me "I really am sorry Feitan. I didn't mean to slap you that hard...I w-was just scared you weren't going to stop...We're brother and sister." He still continues with that silence and that look in his narrowed eyes along with a deepened frown before he finally says something breaking that everlasting silence "Charlotte...I was being nice up till now..."

His now freed hand goes to reach for something and I blink at him in confusion "What do you..m." My eyes look to where he was reaching than before I know it he grasps the small lamp on his nightstand and he rips it towards him yanking the plug out of the wall sparks flying from the plug. Then before I can react or run or even figure out what he was going to do with it I see a quick flash of the lamp coming towards my head and then complete darkness.

...

...

|Third Person Pov|

Feitans shakey hands drop the heavy lamp to the ground with a 'thunk' as he sees what his anger has caused. There was now a thick cut on the side of Charlotte's head that was leaking blood making her hair stick to it like sweat. His heart begins to pound and he touches the blood wound making his pale fingertips turn to red upon touching the blood. "Shit" he murmurs and he sits up and gets off the creaky bed. He didn't mean to hit her that hard…

He immediately goes to her side of the bed and he says her name out loud loudly "Charlotte!" She doesn't respond and the raven-haired boy begins to sweat for the first time in his life. He really didn't think he hit her hard enough where she would get a concussion. He could move her right? He sits her body upright hooking his arms under hers and he lightly taps her cheek saying her name again "Charlotte!"

He starts to grind his teeth before he clicks his tongue as she fails to respond to him. Right, when he goes to lift her off his bed he hears the downstairs doorbell ring and he begins to panic more. He gently places her body back down on the bed and he walks to his window quickly peeling the curtains back. His eyes narrow at the familiar red car in the driveway and he grips the curtains tightly. It had seemed grandmother was here to visit her granddaughter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, so I leave it at a cliffhanger for this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I just have two words to wrap up my ending here and that's poor Charlotte.


	6. Perks Of Being A Killer

|Third Person Pov|

The raven-haired boy looked at the women across from him at the table with lifeless eyes as his fingers remained on his temples rubbing in circular motions from what had occurred earlier. His heart was still pounding with adrenaline even if he didn't show he was shaken to the core. He would have to make this quick he thought looking at the elder. Charlotte currently needed his medical attention. He should reframe from doing anything too drastic to the older woman as he did admit he did go easy on his elders. Teenagers and adults were a different story...

The old lady sat in a chair stirring her tea with the spoon, it occasional clanked against the sides. She was acting like this was her home the minute he opened the door for her. Well, after he cleaned the blood from his hands and changed his shirt. The elder he considered an old hag just went through the kitchen cabinets making tea for herself which irritated him because she was searching for something to bitch about...

Her eyes glanced up at the now adult across from her "Where is Charlotte boy? I thought she would be home or down here. I came to pick her up to leave to my house."

The women knew the son her daughter adopted was never right in the head and she shouldn't have let her granddaughter be alone with him for so long without her daughter and son in law around. Ever since she had babysat him one night when he was only a mere child, he sat in her living room cutting his thigh with a knife just because he was 'bored' as he told her. She tried to take the knife away from him, but he just stared silently at her glaring, implying what he would do if she dared attempted to take it away with force.

She tried to tell her daughter that the boy was deranged but she didn't listen because the boy faked being innocent in front of them, pretending to be hurt by her accusations. He whined and made a pity story that he didn't feel like he was a part of the family because of her, but she knew that was all an act. Her daughter slowly pushed her away starting to despise her for her hatred of the boy.

From there she knew and saw Charlotte considered him the stronger 'sibling,' and he was slowly corrupting her innocence. She also knew about those videos of brutal torture he made her watch on the internet. She had caught him since she had spyware on her computers in her home to make sure Charlotte never went onto any adult sites by accident while surfing the web. It was only one time she caught him, and when she went to show the evidence to her daughter and son in law, the evidence was mysteriously gone. She didn't say anything more about the boy to her daughter, but from there she never trusted him.

She had let Charlotte be in the house of her parents long enough. It was finally time for her granddaughter to leave this stuffy place that reminded her of her child's death every time she looked at something in it. Getting out of her parents home was the best thing for her recovery, and maybe even a new school would help.

He replied getting up from his chair across from the old woman and taking out the dead flowers out of the vase and tossing them in the trash, its thorn pricking his ring finger but he ignores it responding, "She's in the shower right now. Apparently, she's going to that flower shop to pick out fresh flowers for the table...A boy named Colton wanted to give her his condolences with them."

The old woman frowns, her frown lines showing more blatantly, "Why on earth would she do that? Does she know I'm picking her up? I texted her phone enough times and called here." He looks at his small wound that had blood dripping down his pale skin on his finger "She does know, but she wants to stay...she said she wants to stay here with me." He then turns and stares at her. The old woman frown deepens upon looking at him and staring into his eyes "Are you on drugs boy? Why are your eyes red?"

He wanted to grind his teeth in aggravation before he comes up with a quick response not showing any facial expression what so ever, his face remaining emotionless, "I can't be upset over the death of my parent's grandmother?" The old woman takes a sip of her tea before she sets it back down on the plate underneath "Are you capable of even crying, boy? And don't you go calling me grandmother when we aren't even related by blood. My daughter would never give birth to a monster like you." He stares at her wanting nothing more to widen his eyes, but he doesn't. Instead, they narrow at her, so she knew about his mask...

She smiles standing up from her chair and heading towards the stairs to the upstairs "Now I don't hear the shower running so she must be out. Correct?' She starts heading up and being slow about it as she was old. Feitan quickly moves and opens up cabinets underneath the sink removing a needle he had taped to the top of it. The tape makes a velcro sound as he tugs it off and he quickly makes it where she was at the top of the stairs. He had tapped other hidden needles elsewhere in the house for times such as this.

The woman looks into the opened bathroom door and narrows her eyes in confusion at the space before her; there was no evidence her granddaughter had ever been in the shower. She hears footsteps quickly approaching behind her on the stairs. "Boy, where is my granddaughter?" she asks turning her head, and as soon as she does, she feels a pressure in her neck. Her eyes widen to look over to see him grinning madly, and all she sees is his mouth as he finishes injecting an unknown liquid into her neck.

She tries fighting him by grabbing his hand, but all he does is grab her waist and throw her back down the stairs. Her body hits every wooden step on the way down. As she tumbles down the stairs in the process she could hear a crack in her ankle, and she cries out in pain. Her body hits the last step, and she lies there for a few second before she tries pushing herself up only to fail. Her body was weak and aching in so many places. "Please somebody help me!" She screams at the top of her lungs. Feitan tosses the now empty needle, and it bounces down the steps until it finally rolls to the woman foot at the bottom of the stairs. He steps down each step slowly to make this an entertaining game to play in the meanwhile.

He already was in a bad mood about what happened with Charlotte earlier. He wouldn't be smoking weed with her for a long time as it seemed to put a foul taste in his mouth at just the thought of it. Perhaps stronger drugs next time if he wanted to make a move on her...

"Why don't you try moving you old hag?" He asks his dark eyes watching the woman on the floor struggling to push her frail body up. He walks down each step, and then he murmurs to himself pushing his hair back bitching, "This is not fun. You won't put up any fight. You're too weak... just getting thrown down the stairs and you struggle to move." The old woman looks at him frightened, and she tries dragging her body across the floor using her upper arm strength. As soon as she does, she gets excruciating pain in her hip.

She whimpers and tears pour out of her eyes. Feitan walks to her once getting off the last step, and she feels sweat running down her face not being able to move quickly enough. She knew her pelvis was probably shattered or fractured according to the pain she was feeling. She turns to look at him frightened for the first time in her life. She can't seem to get her body to stop trembling. She yells out of fear, "You! Why are you doing this!?" Feitan clicks his tongue watching her stepping even closer, and she pushes her body back her eyes wide. "Why?" he murmurs to himself before he smirks walking past her into the kitchen.

He answers her while lifting her teacup from earlier taking a sip from it before setting it down on the table "You were getting in the way of things..." The grandmother looks at him her limbs shaking before her eyes dart to the home phone sitting on a dresser in the hallway next to all the family portraits; some pictures even turned over. She hoped she could grab it before he did anything more. "G-getting in the way of w-what?" she stutters out moving across the floor, moving closer to her destination.

He taps his fingers against the table staring up at the ceiling before he sighs, "Of Charlotte and I...She's mine...she's going to be my bride someday. I will get to keep her to myself. No one will take her away from me. No one will call us siblings...She's my property." He smirks and giggles to himself quietly letting his mind wander; it wasn't every day he got to speak about his desires for Charlotte "Maybe even someday she will be the mother of my children. If you didn't get in the way of things you could have been a great-grandmother but you had to interfere."

Feitan curls his lip bringing himself back to reality "After I'm done with you a few more are in the way of getting in between us...I should take care of things quickly. Charlotte needs me upstairs." The grandmother makes a face sitting her body upright and placing her back against the wall lifting her arm up to reach the phone "This is wrong, boy. You will go to jail for this! You will go to hell for what you plan on doing!" He starts laughing from the kitchen, his cackle filling the quiet home.

For moments, he continues cackling, and she lifts her body just enough with the support of the wall to snatch the home phone. She winces and sits back down holding the phone with her shaky hand while she held her throbbing hip with the other. Then his cackle slowly fades to silence. She goes to dial 911 panicking about the rampant teen before she feels a hand on her shoulder stopping her mid-action. She jumps, and he takes the phone from her hands "Hell? Jail? Interesting. I think I would enjoy hell it's no different from here. And..."

"Good luck with the police granny." He says giggling tossing the phone making it skid across the floor. He yanks the old woman up making her cry out when he says an evil glint in his eyes "You're diabetic right?" The old woman's eyes slide to him as her limbs start shaking more struggling to stand up "How do you know that?...What did you do boy!" He starts dragging her across the floor to the basement opening up the cellar door "You can say I did a little research... I gave you Insulin. Over 1300 units. I need to wait 1-5 hours for it to affect you. You're lucky. You got off easy compared to my last victims. I guess I go easy on Charlotte's family for her sake..."

The old woman starts struggling with him and starts screaming for help. He giggles over her screams "I'm assuming you know of its effects. You will either die or go into a coma. Most likely you will end up in a veggie state...Either way, I already won..." Her eyes widen, and she stills her hand that was pushing on his face falls to her side giving up knowing what he has spoken was true. Why was she struggling? It was over for her... The doctors warned her to be careful and the side effects of taking to much or not taking insulin at all.

He starts dragging her down into the basement. "Now I wait till you start to show signs and by nightfall, I will bring you back home granny...where you belonged by yourself in the first place." Silence fills the basement as he drags her to the empty room and tosses her trembling body in it and locks the door. The added locks came in handy he smirks sliding his finger across one. He was happy he purchased them.

"One down two more to go..." He murmurs to himself giggling softly while heading back upstairs.

...

...

|Feitan Pov|

I felt accomplished after taking care of that pesky old hag and tending to Charlotte's wounds. I snatch a can of Sprite from the fridge kicking the door close with my barefoot before heading to the living room. I flop down on the sofa and place my feet on the coffee table that had scruff marks from my boots. I hook my ankles together and wiggle one foot a little thinking while snapping the can open, the soda making a 'hiss' noise as carbon escapes.

"Now as for Charlotte how should I take care of things with her..." I murmur to myself leaning my head back, drinking from the can of soda wishing it was beer or vodka instead, but I needed a clear head to think. I stare at the ceiling trying to think of anything that would solve my current problem but nothing comes to mind.

After all, how can I make up with a woman that I smashed the head of with a lamp... Maybe she would never forgive me for what I did. She could hate me for the rest of her life too which was another possibility. My fingers wrap tightly around the soda can making a dent appear on its side. My heart was squeezing and throbbing inside my chest making me irritable.

It was such a weird pain, and it had never happened to me before not since I lived with my birth parents. The pain I felt was entirely different from what I felt when I was a child living with those monsters.

With my other hand, I clunch the fabric on my chest and that weird throb continues. "This sucks..." I murmur out. I sigh taking my feet off the coffee table and sitting up resting the soda can on the edge of the table. Then my eyes drift to a woman's magazine that once belonged to that cold fish, Charlotte's mother. That could help me find something possibly. I snatch it and flip thru the pages.

My eyes land on the first page about a woman talking about her garden, flowers no, that won't help anything. I flip to the next page seeing the different types of diamond earrings a jeweler was selling. I rub my lip in thought, did Charlotte even have pierced ears? Maybe she did at one time, but I thought I heard her mother talking to her about it one time and Charlotte mentioning they healed. So no on that...

I start flipping through more pages. Clothes. No. Lingerie I wish. Necklaces, no. Sweets, no. I didn't even know what Charlotte liked for candy or else I would steal some for her. Then my eyes glance at coupons for Pizza in the middle of the magazine. Pizza, its a possibility... Who doesn't like pizza? I scratch my cheek in thought before I realize that wouldn't help shit and I toss the magazine at the wall.

I growl out at myself, and I hear my phone ding from on the table in the kitchen where I last had it. I click my tongue. It better not be Phinks asking to come party with him. I wasn't in the mood to do whatever drugs he had or drink whatever alcohol he had. I get up from the sofa and walk to the kitchen snatching my phone that now adored a crack on it from me abusing it so much. I slide it open seeing a text from Shalnark.

My eyes glance over the text reading it in my head 'Fei I have that information on that Colton kid you wanted. I can send you everything thru email, or you can look it over at the base. What do you want to do?' I smirk slightly, and I start typing out my reply 'good... Send it to me thru email. I'm busy at the moment.' I get a text back as fast as I send it to him 'Will do. :)'

After I'm about to put my phone down, I frown. Shalnark somehow managed to weasel out of trouble when all his women learned that they weren't exclusive. They forgave him for being a man whore; it wasn't something I was interested in until now. I pick at a scratch on the back of my smartphone before I start texting again 'One more thing Shal I need your advice on something.'

He replies probably smirking at my text while looking down at his screen, I could already picture it 'This is rare coming from you Feitan. Ask away.' I huff to myself not thinking I ever stoop this low to asking Shal's advice on women 'Say if you hit a woman during a fight... how do you apologize?' It takes him a little longer to reply before he does 'hmm, Well get them a gift but most of all apologize.'

I click my tongue 'I know that but what gift?' Again it takes him some time to reply before he does 'A puppy or kitten maybe? Women love animals. More importantly, I need to hear more about this mystery woman along with the troupe. We're all intrigued now. ;)'

"An animal that's it!" I say out ignoring everything after the last sentence and throw my phone back down on the kitchen table. The crack growing from me throwing it down on the table. I immediately find my boots and slip them on without socks. Now time to go searching for a pet...

...

...

|Charlottes Pov|

My vision blurs as I stare up at the white ceiling. Upon opening my eyes, I'm welcomed with a dull throb in my head. I make a face, and I turn over on my side to feel more pressure on the side of my head. I squeeze my eyes shut in pain trying to recall what happened to me. The last thing I could remember was that I was with Feitan laughing with him because of the drugs. I reopen my eyes placing a hand on my head automatically feeling something different.

'A bandage' I think rubbing the rough material wrapped tightly around my head. My blurred vision focuses and I notice this isn't my room nor am I laying in my bed. I look at the black blanket wrapped around me, and I grasp the soft material tightly before sitting up slowly. This was Feitans room...Did I fall asleep? Where was he? It seemed late according to how dark the skies were outside...

I let go of the blanket and grasp the left side of my head. It hurt. I then notice the bandage was sorta damp where it throbbed. I bring my fingers back into my view after touching the dampness, and my eyes widen spotting blood. I quickly toss the blanket off of me and walk to the door to get to the mirror in the bathroom my balance off kilter. What had happened to cause my head to be bleeding? I reach for the doorknob, but as soon as I do, it turns and opens. Immediately I back up from the door I was close to.

My eyes look to Feitan who opens the door; his eyes narrow slightly spotting me up before fully opening the door "You're awake..." I swallow the salvia in my mouth getting nervous for some reason "Feitan what happened to my head? I can't remember...anything." His eyes appear to be searching mine for something, but I have no idea what he is doing. It was almost like he was trying to catch me in a lie or something. Then after a while of him searching for a lie that wasn't there, he sighs and orders "Sit."

I go back to his bed and sit down on the edge of the bed listening to him. He walks in his room, and I notice he's cradling something in one of his arms. Once he sits down next to me his free hand reaches out towards me and touches my head lightly rubbing above the wound "How do you feel?" I reply honestly, my eyes averting elsewhere in the room "Like crap." Then they go back to him after I see movement in his arms. I raise an eyebrow, and he sees where my eyes are looking he removes his hand from my head.

He moves his arm, and he murmurs "I thought you needed a new household member to feel a little less lonely..." After a while, I see a small furry black head pop out of the crook of his arm. He rubs behind the puppy's ears, and my eyes widen. "You got a dog?" I ask stunned beyond belief looking to him then back to his arms. I knew when no one was looking Feitan liked animals much more than people. Kittens, puppies, even sometimes small creatures like mice. He never minded them. A couple of times I caught him outside of school feeding a stray orange alley cat in the neighborhood.

The puppy is pitch black other than an auburn bib around its neck. It looks to me and tilts its head, and I ask "Is it a Rottweiler?" I reach over to his lap and stroke its soft fur momentarily forgetting about my head injury. He 'tsks' and gets sarcastic with me "What else would it be Charlotte.." He picks the puppy up by its arms before setting it down on my lap, and the puppy instantly warms my lap up. I begin petting and rubbing its ear, and I ask next "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Feitan replies dusting his lap of the dog's black and brown fur "A boy." After the dog soothes me and calms me, I glance up at Feitan still petting the puppy in my lap "Now the injury how did it happen?" Feitan gets silent, and he averts his eyes to somewhere in the room. He stays silent for a while, and I feel the puppy shift in my lap trying to find a comfortable spot on me. "Well?" I murmur out feeling awkward.

He purses his lip in a tight frown before he finally speaks up in a softspoken voice looking at the bedroom floor "It's a long story...but to put it simply... when we were smoking with each other you came onto me...I wasn't expecting it, and I shoved you off of me a little too harshly...then you hit your head on the edge of the nightstand." I feel my cheeks heat up suddenly. Was he telling me I was coming onto him? His eyes then glance over at me finally "Do you not see me as a brother Charlotte?"

I'm left speechless, and my hand stops petting the puppy abruptly, and I avert my eyes to his drawings on the wall. "Of c-course I see you as my brother...stupid..." I murmur out. He brings his hand up, and he strokes a piece of my hair and slides his fingers through it "Its alright if you don't...I will understand since we aren't truly blood-related anyway. I'm sorry for hurting you...I shouldn't have pushed you. I just didn't want you doing anything you would regret." My cheeks are now burning and surely crimson.

I draw the puppy closer to me disrupting it causing it to whine softly in my arms. It looks up at me with big brown eyes. What did I exactly do to him? Did I kiss him or touch him inappropriately? I wondered to myself. It seemed so unlike me. I mean he was right we weren't blood, but we were technically still brother and sister through documents. "It's alright Feitan. I understand that it was an accident. " I say out finally my eyes going to the puppy to him.

He sighs to himself again "Good...I thought you weren't going to forgive me. I was hoping the puppy bring your mind off the pain." He leans over, and he presses his lips softly to where my wound was. The blush remains if not growing with his gentle touch and he murmurs drawing himself away from me "Go to your room and get some rest. If you need anything, let me know.." He reaches over and pets the puppy a few more times before he states "You can take him with you to help make yourself fall asleep. I will bring him outside so he can go to the bathroom when you fall asleep."

I nod in respond standing up and holding the puppy that was well-behaved in my arms "Ok good night Feitan...You aren't going to bed with me tonight?" He watches me and responds "I have something I have to do tonight...maybe tomorrow. But goodnight Charlotte." I then start walking to his bedroom door still the thought of what I did to him was weighing on my mind. I wonder what caused me to do that? I didn't think I held any lust towards Feitan...

I should have turned around then and there, and I would have found out the truth instead like the dummy I was I looked forward and left his room. Then again how was I to know he was grinning behind my back like a madman who was wrapping himself around my finger without me knowing it.


End file.
